Douleur miroir
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Dean va mal et Castiel fini par comprendre car il a mal à son tour.


**Douleur miroir**

**Résumé :** Dean va mal et Castiel fini par comprendre car il a mal à son tour.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dean, Sam et Bobby venaient de tuer trois immondes goules. Elles avaient commis des atrocités et leurs avaient donné du fil à retordre.

La nuit était tombée, ils étaient dehors appréciant le calme après la tempête. Sam soutenait Bobby qui était mal en point, blessé sérieusement à la jambe gauche.

- Tu devrais conduire Bobby aux urgences. Je vais terminer ici, _fit Dean._

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Pas la peine de me materner les gars, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai vu pire, _râla Bobby._

- Ne dis pas de bêtise,_ lui répondit Sam, _on peut bien veiller un peu sur toi de temps en temps non ? Tu nous retrouve plus tard Dean ?

Dean avait besoin d'être seul. Il comptait profiter de cette occasion.

- Pas cette nuit j'en ai peur, je suis crevé et puis, je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez passer aux urgences... Je préfère prendre une chambre dans un motel sur la route. Je vous rejoindrai demain.

- Pas de problème.

Dean avait fini de nettoyer les lieux, d'éradiquer ces ignobles créatures et c'était éclipsé juste avant l'arrivée des autorités. A présent, il s'était arrêté au premier motel de la route. Il était entré, avait jeté son sac sur le lit, s'était assis sur la chaise en posant une bouteille de whisky et un couteau sur la table. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la télé, d'enlever sa veste ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il était las. Il fixait la bouteille d'un regard vide. Il avait besoin de ce temps seul avec lui même. Il était fatigué mais n'osait dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait le yeux il revoyait l'enfer, il y retournait, il revivait la douleur et pire il se revoyait céder à Alastair et torturer à son tour, infliger cette même douleur encore et encore. Il se détestait. Il avait céder et il y avait pris du plaisir... cela avait sonné comme une délivrance.

D'un geste brusque, il ouvrit la bouteille et bu quelques gorgées. Ensuite, il retroussa sa manche, pris le couteau et s'entailla l'avant bras. Au bout d'une heure, ses deux avant bras étaient en sang, parsemés de multiples entailles. La bouteille était au trois-quart vide. Dean se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait repoussé le chaos qui se déchaînait en lui.

Le chasseur ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la pièce. C'était Castiel évidemment. L'ange l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà en retrait et venait seulement de se manifester.

- Dean, que se passe-t-il ?

Le chasseur ne répondit rien. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de répondre.

Il entendit l'ange faire quelques pas dans sa direction, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Non ! Castiel, laisse-moi.

- Mais Dean tu es blessé, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Fou le camp ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Dean avait reprit le couteau et s'était fait une nouvelle entaille sous les yeux écarquillés de l'ange.

- Je ne comprends pas, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Dean parti dans un rire amère.

- Foutu ange. Tu ne saisis pas.

- Tu as mal, tu es en colère, tu es... désespéré voila ce que je sens en toi mais je ne comprends pas pour autant.

- Je ne veux pas être sauvé, je ne voulais pas l'être c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Mais pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ?

- Je veux évacuer la douleur.

- En te blessant de la sorte ?

- Oui. La douleur physique... pour évacuer une douleur plus forte encore. Celle de la culpabilité, du remord qui est toujours en moi, qui coule dans mes veines et qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Le silence régna quelques instants alors que Castiel, les sourcils froncés et l'air songeur analysait ce que venait de lui dire Dean.

- Maintenant que tu as eu des réponses, pitié, laisse-moi Cas'.

Mais l'ange ébranlé par le ton désespéré du chasseur s'était approché plus encore et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Là même où son emprunte figurait déjà.

- Non, Dean, je ne peux pas faire cela.

- Pourquoi ?! _fit ce dernier rageusement._

- Parce que je comprends. Parce que te voir ainsi me fait plus mal que tout.


End file.
